sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Conjuring 3
| screenplay = David Leslie Johnson | story = | starring = | cinematography = Michael Burgess | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = }} | country = United States | language = English }} The Conjuring 3 is an upcoming American supernatural horror film, directed by Michael Chaves from a screenplay by David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick. The film will serve as a sequel to 2013's The Conjuring and 2016's The Conjuring 2, and as the eighth installment in the Conjuring Universe franchise. Patrick Wilson and Vera Farmiga will be reprising their roles as paranormal investigators and authors Ed and Lorraine Warren, with James Wan and Peter Safran returning to co-produce the project. The Conjuring 3 entered production on June 3, 2019, and is scheduled to be released in the United States on September 11, 2020, by Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema. Cast * Vera Farmiga as Lorraine Warren * Patrick Wilson as Ed Warren Production Development In 2016, regarding further potential sequels, James Wan stated, "There could be many more [Conjuring] movies because the Warrens have so many stories." Screenwriters Chad and Carey Hayes also expressed interest in working on a story for another sequel. However, Wan stated that he may be unable to direct the film due to his commitments to other projects. Speaking to Collider, he said, "Assuming we are lucky enough to have a third chapter, there are other filmmakers that I would love to sort of continue on the Conjuring world, if we are lucky enough". Wan also noted that, if a third film were to be made, it would ideally take place in the 1980s. Wan later stated that the sequel could include lycanthropy, "Maybe we can go and do it like a classic American Werewolf in London style. ... The Warrens set against the backdrop of The Hound of Baskerville". In May 2017, Safran said it would be unlikely that a third installment would be a "haunted house" film. In June 2017, it was announced a third installment was in development, with The Conjuring 2 co-writer David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick hired to write the screenplay. In August 2017, Wan told Entertainment Weekly that the filmmakers have "been working hard on The Conjuring 3 ", and that "we're in the midst of working on the script, and still hashing it out. We want to make sure that the script is in a really good place. With how much people have loved the first two [Conjuring films], I don't want to rush in to the third one if possible." By September of the following year, producer Peter Safran stated that the script was near completion and that production would begin sometime during 2019. In May 2019, it was revealed that James Wan co-wrote the story with David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick. Pre-production |width=35%|align=right}} In October 2018, it was announced that The Conjuring 3 would not be directed by Wan, but instead would be directed by The Curse of La Llorona director Michael Chaves. Wan stated that he was impressed while working with him on The Curse of La Llorona. In December 2018, it was confirmed that Patrick Wilson and Vera Farmiga would reprise their roles as Ed and Lorraine Warren respectively from The Conjuring and The Conjuring 2. In December 2018, Wan confirmed the film's plot details. Wan spoke with Bloody Disgusting, saying, "I think it's the first time in America's history where the defendant used possessions as a reason, as an excuse." Filming The Conjuring 3 entered production on June 3, 2019, with filming taking place in Atlanta, Georgia. On August 15, 2019, Vera Farmiga announced that she had finished filming her scenes for the film. References External links * * Category:2020 films Category:2020 horror films Category:2020s horror films Category:2020s sequel films Category:2020s thriller films Category:American films Category:American ghost films Category:American haunted house films Category:American supernatural horror films Category:American horror thriller films Category:American sequel films Category:Demons in film Category:Films about exorcism Category:Films about spirit possession Category:Films produced by James Wan Category:Films produced by Peter Safran Category:Horror films based on actual events Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Religious horror films Category:The Conjuring Universe Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Upcoming sequel films Category:Films with screenplays by David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick